This Is Gallifrey
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: The Doctor can never return to Gallifrey, his homeland, the one place he wished he could go in all of time and space. But the Doctor should be careful what he wishes for...
1. Chapter 1

This Is Gallifrey

1

Another explosion went off right next to Amy, causing her to scream and flail about for a moment before regaining herself and looking across at the madman with the bowtie on the other side of the console.

"Doctor!" she yelled over the explosions and fires that threatened to tear the TARDIS apart popping up all over the control room. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I don't know! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything! The TARDIS is just…flying itself! And I don't know where!" the Doctor yelled back, fruitlessly tugging on levers and slamming buttons. He knew it wouldn't do anything but it gave him a nice illusion that he was still in control.

"Where? Into a volcano?! At this rate, we're gonna blow up before we get to wherever we're going!" There was a pause where the Doctor nervously met her gaze and then looked back at the console, flipping switches again. "Doctor? We're not going to blow up, are we?"

"Uh…no, don't worry!" he replied, leaping over one of the many fires to reach her. "I had a much worse crash…I mean landing…before I ended up in your garden!"

As soon as the Doctor said that, the TARDIS began to shake even more violently and one of the nearby staircases came crashing down, leaving rubble where it had been and a huge dust cloud that spread throughout the control room.

"Well?" Amy yelled, coughing as she breathed in the dust. "What about now?"

The Doctor paused, looking around the scene of devastation in his TARDIS. His home.

"Doctor?" Amy asked again, her sleeve pulled up over her nose to protect her from breathing in more dust and smoke.

"Everything's going to be fine!" the Doctor insincerely said back, as the cloister bell sounded and the console blew up.

* * *

When the Doctor came to, the first thing he noticed was how cold the floor he lay on was. The TARDIS floors were always heated, the control room buzzing with heat and light and energy. The floor being unheated was a very bad thing.

The next he was aware of was that he was being shaken by something or someone. He assumed it was a someone when he began to hear the cries of, "Doctor! Doctor, come on!" Amy. Of course. The TARDIS had been in trouble and he'd told her everything was going to be fine. A classic lie and the same thing he said to her about the crack in her wall.

He sat up immediately, much to the shock of Amy who had to quickly dive out of the way to avoid a head injury. The Doctor slowly got up, as he examined the wreck of the control room.

The fires had left scorch marks everywhere and the explosions meant there were chunks blown out of the floor, holes that he had to step carefully over, which littered his nearly shattered glass floor. He looked up at the column, now smashed and the sculpture that usually rose and fell as they travelled in this wonderful machine lay on the floor, cracked. The console was charred and black, with pieces of it littering the floor. He pushed some of the remaining buttons and pulled some of the remaining levers but there was nothing, not even the tiniest of sounds.

He sighed, close to tears and whispered to the control room, "I'm sorry."

"Doctor." Amy said, looking out of the TARDIS doors, which were somehow intact. "Come and see."

The Doctor sighed again, realizing he couldn't just stand here forever and should at least know where he was. If they could fix a TARDIS.

He walked over to where Amy was and stepped out into the sunlight, his companion following him.

And he froze.

They were on a world with an orange sky, they stood in a field of red grass and the trees nearby boasted bright, silver leaves. And in the distance, stood a grand Citadel encased in a glass dome, towering over the landscape.

This was Gallifrey.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"No." the Doctor whispered, almost inaudible.

Amy gazed at the wonderful scenery, stepping out in front of the Doctor and gasping at the beautifulness of what lay before her.

"Oh, my god…" she said, breathless. She crouched down in the field they were in and felt the grass with her hand. She grabbed a clump and yanked it out, twirling it around in her hand and running her fingers up and down it. She almost expected paint to come off in her fingers, that it wasn't really red. But no paint came off and she gasped again. "It's beautiful. Doctor, come and…"

Amy turned around to see the Doctor on his knees, tears streaming out of his eyes, as he stared up at the Citadel and that beautiful sky.

"Doctor…?" she asked, slowly making her way over to the sobbing man. The man who was usually so full of joy, now so full of sadness.

Amy crouched down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder but he didn't even seem to notice her, staring ahead at the Citadel. Amy glanced back at the TARDIS, which looked like it always did and a damn sight better than the interior, before looking back to the Doctor.

"Doctor…" she said again, beginning to get quite scared now. "Are you okay?"

A long time passed between Amy's question and the Doctor's answer. When it came, the Doctor's voice broke and he struggled to even form sentences through his tears.

"This…this is Gallifrey." he began, swallowing before continuing. "This is…where I grew up. It's my home. But…but it can't be. Gallifrey is gone. I can't ever go…back."

"Gallifrey?" Amy repeated, rubbing the Doctor's back to comfort him, unsure of what else to do. "But that's good, isn't it? You're home!"

"GOOD?!" the Doctor screamed, causing Amy to jump. He breathed heavily and went on, his voice calmer but still shaky. "You don't know what they did in the final days of the war, Amy. You don't know what I did. And if we are here that means the Time-Lock must be falling apart. That means the Time War will leak into the rest of the Universe and destroy…everything. So, no. Me coming home is not…good."

There was a long silence after that. Amy just sat next to the Doctor, not knowing what to say or to do. She kept looking behind her at the TARDIS but there was no change there or with the Doctor. The beautiful scenery she had been admiring didn't seem so beautiful now.

"Doctor." Amy slowly stood up, taking a step forward and looking back at the broken man, who was now staring quietly at the grass. "The TARDIS is broken and we need to fix her. Now, Time Lords built the TARDIS, yeah? That means they must be able to fix it."

There was no reply.

"Doctor. We have to try." Amy said again, taking a step back towards the Doctor.

Amy thought she would be without a reply again but then the Doctor slowly rose to his feet, wiping his eyes and slowly but surely made his way towards the Citadel, Amy Pond following behind him.

* * *

"My Lord President."

The office of the Lord President was a grand, golden room. Its only furniture was a grand, red chair with the seal of Rassilon emblazoned on it and a solid brown table, carved from the bark of Gallifreyan trees. There were pictures of previous Lord President's adorning the walls, all with nameplates underneath with their names and how long they served for, including the late Romanadvoratrelundar and a strange man in a long scarf.

The Lord President's assistant stood there for a while as his superior continued to write something down on a piece of paper. He stopped and looked up at his assistant, waiting for whatever news he had.

"Um…we have detected a Type 40 just outside of the Citadel. There's only one known to still be in operation. The Doctor's."

There was a pause as the Lord President mulled this over, clasping his hands together and staring straight ahead.

"Sir?"

"Bring the Type 40 to me and retrieve the Doctor. Go."

The assistant turned and quickly left, the two magnificent golden doors that served as the entryway into the office slamming shut behind him. The room was silent, save for the quiet breathing of the Lord President.

"So," he said eventually, to no-one but himself. "Our runaway returns. To lead us against the enemy."

Rassilon, the Lord President of the Time Lords stood and walked to the picture of the strange man in the scarf that hung behind the desk. His nameplate read, "The Doctor" and Rassilon ran his hand along it, thinking of the man associated with the name.

"The Doctor returns to fight the Daleks."

Rassilon walked slowly over to his desk, his face adorned with a huge triumphant grin and slammed his hand on the table in joy.

"The Time War…begins!"


End file.
